Son of Thanatos and the Lightning Thief
by FrostenByte
Summary: Percy Jackson child of the prophecy, it will be no easy task but he will find help in the most unlikely of places, such as with Dante son of Thanatos, will they be able to find the lightning bolt? This story takes place in the Lightning Thief switching between Dante's point of view and Percy's. This is my first fan fiction so criticism would be nice. Percy/Annabeth Dante/Artermis
1. Cyclops and a Birthday Party

**Son of Thanatos and the Lightning Thief**

"This day is not going well, at all." I thought, rolling to the side as a large wooden club narrowly missed me, smashing into the road and leaving a small crater. "Come on! Can I not get a break?" I grumbled, taking a step back to dodge the club and stabbing forward with my spear, only to have it blocked by the Cyclops wielding a flattened car as a shield. "Obviously this is not working, I've got to get past that shield somehow." I thought as I swiped at the giant with my spear, only to find it blocked again.

"What is it with monsters anyway? "

"For a entire three months, I haven't encountered more then a dozen monsters, yet here I was, fighting my fifth monster of today, they must really hate me, attacking me on my birthday." I thought. Side stepping another swing from the club, I stabbed my spear downwards into the cyclop's foot, causing it to growl in pain, distracting him momentarily and giving me the chance to retreat for some breathing room. I assessed my opponent, the Cyclops was huge, easily 3 meters tall, he had brick red skin and a single large red eye that glared at me. While he was big and slow, he's brute strength easily made up for it, the proof of that in the numerous flattened cars and craters in the road.

Whatever advantage speed and agility advantage I had was countered by the car shield he carried, parrying any strike I could throw at him, I would have to beat him at his own game. As I backed into the small alley, the Cyclops gave me a big toothy grin, exposing his rotten teeth, thinking that I was getting desperate, "well he was in for a big surprise" I thought to myself, as I backed to the end of the small alley we were in, the Cyclops suddenly bellowed, "Give up son of Death, you are only delaying the inevitable! You can die fast now, or you can die slowly later." He's voice sounding like rough gravel, immediately making me want to clear my throat. A frown appeared on my face, "how did he know who my father was?" I thought, never mind that just kill him, best to end this quickly, I was already late for the party and had no intention of spending my birthday fighting a Cyclops.

Switching my grip from one for a spear, to one for an Axe, I muttered, "Metatrepoun" Greek for transform. The shaft grew longer, growing till it was about 1.8m in length, stenciled on the shaft of the axe were the words Greek words Diatti, "Judge in English" I thought as the spear head continued to morphed. A large axe head appearing, the head was a dull rusty red, it looped from the top of the shaft to the blade of the axe, with ridges all along the blade. It continued down into a dagger like point at the bottom before looping in crescent curve back to the shaft. Now it was my turn, dragging the heavy double-handed war axe behind me leaving a trail of sparks, I ran towards the Cyclops, swinging the axe in a large overhead strike, the Cyclops gave a grin, holding up his shield to block the strike only to have the axe cleave straight through the shield like it was made out of wet tissue paper. The axe continued on through the shield to slice of the arm of the Cyclops holding it, the arm dissolving into yellow monster dust mid air while its former owner stood there in shock, staring at the empty space where his arm had been a moment ago. "How are you not dead yet?" I yelled, twirling around, I swung the axe horizontally, neatly decapitating him, finishing the job.

So basically just your regular old half blood day, wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, fight a cyclops go home, do homework and go to sleep. Well mostly regular, after dispatching the cyclops I headed off to the party that I had been heading to before the Cyclops showed up, still same old same old party, that was until one of my mortal friends shouted sounding puzzled," Look at those two kids on the street! They're fighting a black hippo? The size of a garbage truck?!" I ran over to the window to see two boys around my age trying to hold their own against a hellhound the size of rhino. So far things were not going well, one of them had out a glowing celestial bronze sword and was trying to keep the hellhound at bay while his friend was cowering beside him.

"Are you kidding me?" I sighed, time to save the day.

Running out the door onto the street, I clenched my right fist tightly, concentrating. A glowing blue omega symbol appeared on the back of my hand, and within seconds my spear Andarsia, Greek for rebellion, grew to full size from within my closed fist. I immediately jumped in front of the two demigods being attacked, using the length of the spear to my advantage, poking and swiping at the hellhound whenever it came close, eventually the it got tired of snarling and swiping at me and decided to pounce. "Wrong move" I thought, driving the spear upwards, I managed to perfectly spear the midair hellhound in the throat, turning it into monster dust. Now that was taken care of, I turned to examine the two demigods I just saved, the one that had been cowering had a sort of dark fairish skin, he had curly hair and wore a green Rasta cap, meanwhile his friend, the one holding the sword had tan skin, black shaggy hair and green sea like eyes. "Who are you guys? And what are you doing here?" I questioned them, the one with green eyes simply retorted," you first! How do I know I can trust you?" With a sigh I told him,

"I'm Dante, son of Thanatos, and you can trust me cause I just saved your ass, if it weren't for me you be dog food."

Looking slightly more at ease he replied," We were heading to my mom's apartment" His friend suddenly cut in, "We have to get to camp half blood or we wont be safe, could you help us get there?" I examined him curiously; I could go on my merry way and leave them be, but they would probably be ripped to shreds by monsters, it just wasn't in my nature to leave people in need. Sighing in defeat I responded," alright but I'm going to need your names and an address."

"My mom's apartment is in west upper town Manhattan, My friend here is Grover Underwood and I'm Percy Jackson." He said


	2. I Become A Matador

Chapter 2

"I looked at my savior, and examining him, honestly he wasn't much" I thought examining the person standing in front of me. He was of Asian descent; he had black messy hair like mine, dark obsidian eyes, tanned skin, he was of average height about the same as me but he was slightly better built. He gave of the demeanor of someone who was friendly and cheerful, but there was air of aloofness to him too, a certain coldness.

We started making our way to my mom's apartment, with Dante quizzing me about what I knew about being a half blood and monsters, as I rambled on telling him about my experiences, my mind drifted to the fight between Dante and the hellhound, the almost practiced ease at which he had dispatched it certainly hinted at a large amount of experience. That and his skill with wielding that spear of his, the way he wielded it was agile and almost graceful, swiping and stabbing with accuracy, deflecting the hellhounds claws off the shaft of the spear, he clearly had experience. I thought of the circumstances that had lead me to this predicament I was in, starting with Mrs. Dodds turning into that winged bat demon thing and Mr. Brunner tossing me that pen that turned into a sword. Meanwhile Grover was fidgeting with his shirt, I knew he was nervous about Dante, what with him magically appearing and saving us it could very well be a trap, but I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, besides he saved us while Grover was cowering behind me, don't get this wrong, he's my best friend and all but some times he can be so… useless.

"We're here" Dante remarked, bringing me out of my thoughts. As I unlocked the door I cautioned the others to be careful, "watch out for my step dad Gabe, he can be a…" Douche bag, bully, monster? Dante quipped, completing my sentence for me. "Yah that's it, my mom's really nice though," I said unlocking the front door. Gabe and his buddies were playing poker, "So you finally got some friends ha? About time, didn't think that a worthless shit like you could get any" Gabe jeered as I walked past him. He continued," now unless you want your friends see you get the shit kicked out of you, I suggest you hand over any cash you have now." I snorted "not on your life." Sally! Get out here, I'm going to beat up your piece of shit son." Gabe growled. That was it; I had enough of Gabe, this time I was not going to hold back. But before Gabe could lash out at me and I do the same, Dante reacted first, he stepped forward kneeing Gabe in the gut, and he then followed up by head-butting him.

Gabe's fell onto the floor clutching the bloody mess that was his nose, with Gabe's poker buddies looking on stunned, Dante calmly rubbed his sore head, "ouch, what is his head made out of, rocks? I can't stand child abusers, and he probably hits your mom too right?" He nodded towards me, I could only nod at him dumb founded, the ferociousness as well as the casualness at which he had done it was frightening, he certainly was not a stranger to violence. "Miss Jackson we need to leave now, we have to take Percy somewhere safe?" Dante instructed my mom as she appeared from her room, looking shocked at Gabe lying on the ground groaning, she was about to object but one look at Dante's face kept her quiet.

A few minutes later we were speeding towards long island in her car as Dante filled in the details of what happened, he didn't seem surprised when mom said something about being a clear sighted mortal, he grunted, looking out the window seemingly deep in thought. I was about to ask him about his life when my mom said from the drivers seat," we're almost there." As I was about to respond, the car lurched suddenly, there was a terrible sound of metal screeching and I managed to make out something going through the car and passing through the seat in front of me before the car came to a rest, or rather both halves of the car. I groaned as Dante dragged me out of the car, my ribs sore from the crash. We both proceeded to pry Grover and my mom from the car; thankfully none of them were injured, "what was that?" I panted, "no idea, but we best keep moving, Camp Half Blood is just over the hill, about a kilometer away" my mom responded. A loud roar froze us in our tracks; it penetrated through the dark night and echoed off the hills, Dante and I stepped forward simultaneously drawing our weapons, me uncapping my pen sword Riptide and a large red axe appearing from within his hands. We had both decided, that we would not leave either Grover or my mom to fend for themselves against whatever the hell was hunting us.

As I stared into the inky darkness, I could make out a large human shape wearing a bullhead, wait it wasn't wearing it, it was the head! I racked my brains trying to remember what monster from Greek mythology had the body of a man and the head of a bull. But Dante answered the question for me with a sigh," the Minotaur? Are you shitting me, you really have people that want to kill you huh?" The Minotaur was about two and a half metres tall, it was hugely built and wore a simple loincloth, he had the head of a bull with menacing long menacing horns coming from both sides of its head, and in its hands it wielded a gigantic axe of his own, with the head in the design of an omega symbol. He snorted angrily, "I could safely guess it was a guy what with all those muscles he had, I wonder if monsters go to the gym," I pondered, I was broken out of my thoughts as Dante shouted," Miss Jackson, Grover head to Camp Half Blood, Percy and I will catch up!" As Grover and my mom begin to run towards the hill, the Minotaur roared, charging towards us holding the axe up in preparation for an overhead swing.

We both leaped to the side, the swing missing us and slamming into the ground in a explosion of grass and dirt, I immediately got to my feet and swung my sword and it collided with -empty space as the Minotaur simply stepped aside, "I really needed to start training with this sword once we got to Camp Half Blood, that is if I lived" I thought. As the fight wore on, with Dante and me constantly dodging and weaving while taking occasional swings at the Minotaur, all the while slowly manoeuvring towards the hill, I was starting to tire and Dante wasn't faring any better, one step too slow and that axe would slice us in half, and Dante must have known that as well. As the fight approached two minutes Dante made one final desperate bid, swinging his axe in a diagonal swing towards the Minotaur's head, the axe succeeded in doing nothing but lopping of one of his horns, the Minotaur swung hiss own axe, intending on cutting Dante in half. Dante reacted with astonishing speed, using his axe to deflect the blade of the axe, so instead of the blade hitting him, the flat of the axe head smashed into him, sending him rag dolling several metres away. I swung Riptide at him but was simply swatted away before the blade could connect, I landed onto the ground in pain, attempting to recover I stumbled to my feet, I looked on horrified as the Minotaur caught up to my mom, knocking aside Grover and picking her up in one hand. I desperately looked for Riptide, which had disappeared when I was knocked down, not finding it, my eyes settled onto the Minotaur horn lying on the grass. Desperate times called for desperate measures, I grabbed it and turned around just in time to see the Minotaur crush my mom within his hand, as she dissolved into gold.

My whole vision went red, "no, this is not happening, this is not fucking happening!" I shouted, the Minotaur centred his attention on me and charged, "come at me, I'm ready for you this time" I thought, at the last moment I sidestepped his charge, the Minotaur unable to stop, kept running- straight into tree, sending a torrent of leaves falling to the ground, managing to wedge its remaining horn into the tree trunk, effectively trapping it in place. I slowly made my way towards the Minotaur as it struggled to free itself; I calmly walked up to it and stabbed its removed horn into its back, as a makeshift dagger. "That's for my mom" I smirked, just as my vision started to darken and I felt myself falling towards the ground.

**A.N: Sorry for not updating in awhile, I'v been busy with school as well as procrastination, I will upload a new chapter every week, and at latest 2 weeks.**


	3. Nightmare of Nightmares

Dante

I tried to get up but the pain in my ribs was unbearable, "damn it, stupid Minotaur must have broken my ribs with that axe of his, on the bright side at least I'm not dead so that's good." I struggled, trying to get onto my feet, but only succeeded in getting to my knees before collapsing again, face first into the dirt. As my vision started to dim, the last thing I saw was Percy standing still holding the Minotaur's horn as the Minotaur charged towards him."No…" I croaked

"Most interesting, I was not expecting you," The voice was raspy, like knife scraping against stone, horrible. "I will have to account for this, you must be more then I thought if you survived your encounter with the cyclops." There was nothing but blackness, but soon it begun to clear and I saw in front of me was a large pit, and the voice seemed to be originating from it. "Use, yes, maybe you will be of use to me, if not, no matter." The voice seemed to ponder. "If you survive your little quest, then we shall see, if not, I still have Percy Jackson." The scene faded till I was in a familiar place, one that I had spent many weeks in, and one that I had hoped to never see again.

Even in the dream I could smell the strong stench of disinfectant in the air, my memories of hospitals were not of good ones, spending the afternoons after school here, some were good, most were not. It had all started when the ugly head of cancer had reared its head again, despite my mom having supposedly beaten it years ago, just before she had me. She and Thanatos had met when she was undergoing cancer treatment, and Thanatos had been "at work". Supposedly it had been love at first sight, I remembered how fondly she had spoken about Thanatos, how nice and friendly he actually was, despite the bad reputation he got from being the God of Death. She also spoke about how it had not just been her beauty that had attracted him, but also her strength of spirit. How Thanatos admire that mom, despite the fact that there was a high chance that she could die, never was there a day where she did not live life to the fullest, something that had ironically attracted the God of Death.

I remembered the numerous afternoons spent in this hospital, telling her about how my day was or simply doing my homework while sitting next to her bed, I didn't always go there after school, sometimes I went out with my friends but I would always come back to visit her before heading home for the day. Some of the fondest memories I had occurred here, but so had the worst. I remembered the day it happened, how her condition had deteriorated suddenly, how she became even sicklier, paler, the doctors tried everything but non of the treatments worked, no matter how expensive or revolutionary they were. Now I never saw much of my dad, most of the times I saw him were when I was visiting mom at the hospital and I happened to bump into him while he was at "work". Say what you want about the Gods, while Thanatos definitely wasn't going to win any father of the year awards, he still made it a point to visit my mom often, in fact if it wasn't for him we wouldn't even be able to pay the hospital bill.

And for that I respected him even more, especially when the numerous treatments failed to treat the cancer, he sought help from the other gods, not just the Olympian gods either, but from the minor gods as well. But things got desperate, they always said the same thing," you know the ancient law, we can't interfere with mortal affairs." As mom's condition worsened, Thanatos resorted to begging Apollo, God of Healing for help, something that he would never have done unless he was desperate. I remembered how cold and bitter he sounded," I'm sorry, I really am, you know the rules." I remembered how desperate he was as he sought to protect mom, to protect her from himself.

The scene shifted yet again till I found myself standing next to the bed where my mom was sleeping, with a younger version of myself sitting next to her reading. "Oh Gods no" I thought, I tried to scream but no sound came out, I tried to run but felt myself rooted in place, there was nothing I could do but stand there and watch. It started with mom letting out a wheezing cough, I watched my younger self look up from my book," mom, are you okay?" The coughing continued and I saw myself panicking using the call button, I saw nurses and doctors rush into the room shouting out instructions, I saw a nurse escorting me out of the room as tears streaming down my face as I bawled. I saw doctors and nurses running around as they tried to save mom and lastly I heard the alarm from the heart rate monitor go off as her heart rate flat lined.

**A.N: Hey sorry I have not updated in awhile been busy with school, so here is the next chapter, sorry if its a bit of a filler, I needed to explain a bit of Dante's history. I will be going camping next week so the next chapter might be delayed again :p SO SOZZIE. If you like my story please remember to favourite, review or follow, it helps let me know people like my stories!**


	4. Notice

Dear readers, it is with great sadness to say that I can no longer continue this story due to personal and educational reasons, as such this story is being abandoned. But never fear, I am happy to announce that this story will be adopted by my friend 37, a new but already respected writer on fanfiction. He will be taking over the writing of the story while I will be giving him ideas and watching over the story, so that it takes the direction i had intended it to. Link to Daniel's profile: u/4555835/daniel-ong-37


End file.
